Features in Grand Theft Auto V
With Grand Theft Auto V's September release approaching us extremely excited fans, this page will list the things that will be in the game. Game Mechanics Like it's predecessor, Grand Theft Auto V is once again powered by Rockstar's own Rage game engine along with the Euphoria run-time animation developed by Natural Motion. Rockstar Games have also written a new system to handle NPCs that are either hanging out or actually doing something on the streets. The system creates people and cars doing specific around the map scheduled throughout the day. An example of this would be the player witnessing gardeners and cleaners waiting at bus stops in East Los Santos in the mornings and find them tending to the gardens and houses in Rockford Hills during the day. It was said by Aaron Garbut that this system does a lot to bring the world to life and it's the key to giving each area a proper flavor. Now for Grand Theft Auto V, Rockstar Games has rebuilt most of the gameplay mechanics from the ground up. Dan Houser spoke to Game Informer about three certain mechanics which are included in the list below. *Driving - When it comes to the handling of a vehicle, Dan Houser has said that the vehicles in the game hold to the ground a bit better and that Rockstar Games have been able to run more physics on them, which allows players to stick to the roadways better and has eliminated the "big and boatlike" feeling in GTA IV. *Shooting - Now the shooting has been evolved by Rockstar Games from where they've had it in any past GTA game a long way. But not just in the terms of how it works, but also in terms of the core mechanics of how the players pay the game. They've also focused on the weightier weapons as well as a focus on movement. *Melee Combat - The Melee Combat has also been improved over previous games, with Rockstar saying that, while it is never going to be used as much as the shooting will, it will be very strong and a lot more fun to engage in close quarters battles as well as more rewarding. Graphics Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV where only 1.5 km of RAGE was rendered, Rockstar has now rendered the most distant mountains on the other side of the game world many, many miles away. it was even said that the players will be able to see the little lights on the street or on buildings draw right into the distance. Aaron Garbut stated that it gives the world more solidity. Gamplay Content The content in the game has greatly improved and evolved from the previous games in the series. Most of the complaints from GTA IV and even San Andreas are fixed or improved. Down below is a list of content that will be in the game as well as it's storyline. Story Missions and Heists *Each protagonist in Grand Theft Auto V will have a fully fleshed-out story arc. *Instead of you being forced to play as one protagonist in one mission, another protagonist in the second mission and the finally protagonist in the third mission, the game allows us players to switch between Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. Switching protagonists during a mission is done by presenting the option at particular moments. This gives you choice over how you want to play a mission. *Some missions will only have one of the main characters, whereas in other missions it may be two or all three together. *Switching to from one character to another at the right time can eliminate the flat spots during missions and keep the player at the heart of the action. *Switching in missions partially scripted - meaning, at times character switching will happen automatically. *You can switch between Franklin, Trevor and Michael during a cutscene, manually, or automatically when the AI takes control for you. *There will be visual and audio alerts from your other characters so you're not completely caught off guard in case things get hairy. *Within the story, you're going to know information about a character before they know it because you're going to know what the other people know when you play as them. *Each character has a job to do, how much you switch yourself in or let the computer do, is entirely up to you. *The mission types will vary among "big and small events, explosive, infiltration, super spectacular, family issues, invasion, hostage recovery, heists and robberies. Plus classic GTA missions but updated and improved." *The missions in the game are far more freeform that any other GTA game. *The players will need a certain amount of money to gain access to some missions. *Grand Theft Auto V will feature a dynamic musical score for the first time in any Grand Theft Auto game. *Just like Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V will feature multiple different endings in the storyline which depend on the choices you made throughout the game. *There will be 'Mini Heist' that will be used to teach the player about preparation. Players must secure vehicles, outfits, masks, and the getaway vehicle. These will build up to a bigger heist where the execution must be flawless. They'll require the right crew (which you can recruit) and players will have to decide on the cheap option, which results in less skilled people, or paying more for skilled crew members that will take a larger cut of the money. *These additional characters will be able to specialize in different areas such as wheelman, gunman, technician, and so on. and what's even better is that hiring the same crew members across several heists (assuming they survive) will allow their skills to improve. *You can attack targets by stealth or brute force. This will affect the content of the heist. *A huge payout is made to split between the crew. *There will be an after-action report that tallies your total cash haul, each surviving member's cut, and any profit you managed to earn. Side Missions *There will be hundreds of side missions. *There will be Odd Jobs for each protagonist to do that will fit there personalities. They will be similar to the previous GTA side missions like Taxi, Ambulance and Vigilante, but not as identical. *Dynamic missions, that will be similar to Red Dead's "Unique World Events" make a return. Examples include characters with broken down cars, a hitch hiker, or two parked cars with dead bodies around them - which you can explore and investigate to initiate dynamic missions. Side Activities and Minigames *There will be a ton of new side activities, including pick up hitchikers, do stunt jumps and flying challenges, yoga, bike races, triathlons, jet sking, base-jumping, tennis and golfing on a full golf course. There will be many additional sophisticated minigames that will be featured, similar to poker in Red Dead Redemption *To get the characters separated from each other, each character will have one to two key minigames that only they can participte in - although most minigames will be available to all three characters. *Liquor store and ATM robberies is possible. *Rockstar felt that dating wouldn't fit in this game and have since taken away this feature. Location and Map *The game is set in the fictionalized world of Los Santos, but it isn't a like-for-like copy of the original game. The game will have some similar street or district names, but overall, Los Santos and it's surrounding hills and countrysides won't look like anything from the original San Andreas. *The geographical scope is huge and the expansive environment includes beachfronts, wine country, rivers, lakes, a large wilderness area surrounding a fully exploreable Mt. Chiliad, farmland, desert, a Salton Sea region (named the Alamo Sea), a military base, dense urban environments and the sub-urban hills leading to the bustling urban center of Los Santos. The fully-detailed ocean floor along the Los Santos coastline can also be explored with there being an underwater ecosystem that's sea is teaming with fish and sharks. *There's a "crazy level of detail": Tourist buses can be boarded for a tour of celebrity homes, film posters are plastered on the walls, men in comedy costumes try to corner you outside the Cathay Theatre, including the Superman-like Impotent Rage and Master Chief riff, Space Ranger. *Shipwrecks, sharks, hidden treasures and more could be found underwater but NPCs will be looking for them too. *Los Santos's map is bigger than the map of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption combined and is also three times the size of Red Dead Redemption alone - but if players were to include the underwater section of the game than it would be five times. The game will also have building and house interiors included in the game. *The entire world is populated with fitting wildlife and inhabitants unique to specific areas *Although the game has some protected areas, for the first time in any GTA game, the entire map will be open and allow to explore from beginning with one of the reason for this being that Michael, Franklin, and Trevor live in different areas and it would have been to difficult to fit into the story. Free Roaming Details and Misc *The character selection wheel is split into four triangles: Franklin, Trevor, Michael, and your multiplayer character. *As said before, the characters won't be sitting idle when they aren't on screen. An example would be if the player switched to Michael who is shopping with his wife, or Trevor who is getting chase by the cops, or Franklin as he's chilling in front of the TV. The player might then take Franklin to and rescue Michael from the shopping and go for a drink, or help Trevor deal with the cops. *There are some restrictions to character switching, such as how you can't abandon a character while you have a Wanted Level. Lose the heat first! The character selection meter will let you know when you can swap out. *If you die the game reloads to the last checkpoint, even if two other characters are alive. *Pressing Down on the d-pad will drop the play in and out of multiplayer. *This game has the most vehicles and weapons to date. *The economy in the game will be a strong element and players will be eager to make money to spend money, like being able to spend their money to buy interesting and fun things like expensive toys. It goes along the lines of "I went through all of this to make all this money and now I'm going to spend it on this crazy item." *Although Rockstar made it clear that the players will not be able to but property like in Vice City, San Andreas, they have since changed there minds. Now, not only are we able to buy property, but we can also buy houses, garages, businesses and marinas and all can be purchased for extra revenue sources. *If the player wants to get their hands on one of the more 'high end' vehicles early in the game they'll have to work for it. An example would be airport security giving us players some serious opposition if we want to steal a jet. *The mobile phone concept makes a return, but friends won't be calling as often as they did in GTAIV. iFruit, the game's new phone, can be used to snap pictures and upload them to Rockstar's Social Club and also has apps. In addition to the camera there is internet, contacts, social media, a calendar, and a replay missions app. There are three more Rockstar hasn't yet revealed. *Citizens will react to what you do, and if they see you robbing someone they could alert the police, film you, or even try to take you down themselves. *Animals will not be used as a backdrop in Grand Theft Auto V - you can expect to see dogs guarding areas and causing the player trouble when they try to sneak past them. *Like Red Dead Redemption, the players will be able to hunt animals. Customization *The players will be able to customize Michael, Franklin, and Trevor with tattoos, haircuts, and clothing. *For all of the fans who want to customize their vehicles like in San Andreas are in luck, as you'll b able to customize paintjobs, wheels, window tints, grills, spoilers, along with robust performance upgrades to suspension, engine, brakes, and more that make meaningful changes to the way vehicles feel and handle. *Weapon Customization will also be included, with the players being able to customize silencers, scopes, extended mags, laser sights, and more. Combat *Weapon selection has been overhauled: You now select your weapons from a weapon wheel. *When the player runs out of bullets in one of there guns, it we'll still remain in their weapon wheel and will not be thrown away without the players control. *The players can also run and gun from the hip while still maintaining complete control of the reticule. *There is a 'Combat jog' that allows you to move at high speeds with your weapon out, but not raised. When zoomed in over the shoulder, the camera pulls back to open up players' field of vision. *A combat roll has been introduced to move strategically from cover and evade incoming fire. *There will be smoother transitions when moving in and out of cover. *The Reticule switches from white to red to identity an enemy and a tiny 'X' flashes over the reticule when targeted enemy is killed *The variable targeting options including free aim, soft lock, and hard lock (similar to Max Payne 3). *As the player makes progress through the game's story they will build up a satisfying arsenal of weapons. Skill Categories *Michael, Franklin, and Trevor will be rated in a series of skill categories: Stamina, Shooting, Strength, Stealth, Flying, Driving, Mechanic, Lung Capacity and each can be improved by completing missions, side missions, activities and more. *Trevor will always be the best pilot, Franklin will always be the best driver but each can improve their proficiency a little. *Michael, Franklin, and Trevor will have a 'Special': Franklin is an adrenalin junkie and can slow down time while driving; Trevor is a complete maniac and has a frenzy mode, where he does double damage, takes half damage, and has a unique melee attack; Michael can enter a Max Payne mode and has his own version of bullet time. All 'Specials' are governed by a meter, it drains after use and recharges slowly. Police Encounters *The classic wanted system will be making a return - with five stars instead of the usual six. *The players this time will be able to try to hide inside that alarm radius, if they'd like. The cops will use a line-of-sight system, so they won't just magically know where you are like in the previous GTAs. *If the police have a helicopter in the sky, they'll be able to see plenty. And you'll see them use hand signals to communicate what they're doing. Category:GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V